Talk:Hal Esposito
He was meant to be a Bully. Now I have never heard that line where he mentions Russell. To me that is plain mishearing and mondegreen. Or maybe it was a quote that was kept in the earlier copies of the game, cause I never heard it. However if you listen to other things he states, it is easily deducible that he was meant to be a bully, but was changed last minute. Such as his "I need to go and hit up an ATM, by that I mean an 8th grader" That is the mentatlity of a Bully. :kinda dispute the bike thing, none of the fat kids compete in the bike races, so if hal is shunned why should he talk about bikes ::Yeah but a Greaser would talk about bikes, most of them do, Hal doesn't. Hal has the mentality of one of the Bullies and not a Greaser. It was possible the makers of Bully switch his clique at the last minute. It is also suprising that none of the Bullies have an overweight member, you do get overweight bullies, and I would not count Russell as overweight, he is more like broad muscle. Dan the Man 1983 15:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Hal takes place riding a bike in Wrong Part of Town so he obviously can ride a bike despite being chunky. Being able to ride a bike fast and throw thing at the same time is usually not normal for a boy of his size.--Boxerbob123 17:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Then again, When he physically bullies someone he was sometimes state "Still think my jacket's too small?", so when the voices were recorded and Bully was in production, he was always gonna be a Greaser. Still don't understand why he would mention Russell in dialouge though, if he even says it that is. Personally I think it is mishearing of the quote "After I'm done hitting you, I am gonna sit on you". Dan the Man 1983 00:30, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::When we first had this conversation, I agreed with you that it was probably a misunderstanding, even though on those rare occasions he says it it's perfectly clear. Then random IPs started adding it to the article too, and some dude started a topic on Gamefaqs about it. You have to admit it's unlikely for multiple people to mishear something the same way. Mc (talk) 02:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It is also unlikely for a Greaser to threaten to sit on you after you have taken a beating from a Bully. As evident by the quote I stated, Hal was always going to be a Greaser, so why would he bother mentiong that he is gonna sit on someone after another clique member beats them? Correct me if I am wrong, I am not the only person who has told you different on this subject neither. However just because I have not heard it and other have not neither does not mean he does not say it. Like you say, It could be stated in early copies of the game, and removed on later versions. Dan the Man 1983 02:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well Hal does threaten to sit on people after beating them up which a bully does but not a greaser and in one of Hal's dialogue, he needs lunch money. This could mean that he could bully people to get the money but then again, he is a greaser and he is poor. I think... I'm pretty sure he says, 'Have you ever went off that sweet jump near the factory?" When conversing. That disproves the line that says he never talks about cars or bikes. :Never heard that line before, but in all my years of playing the game, I hardly bother with the Greasers. Dan the Man 1983 02:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm not sure this is still relevant, but now that I think about it, he does say that. 07:14, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : :WTF? <> Ricky says that, all Hal says about biking is "have you fixed a bike yet" Hal finds Eunice attractive? What does he say that indicates this? I have never heard it in game so far. ZakaryasX 20:02, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hal's gloves Hal wears gloves the whole year, not only during winter. I check the game files and found out he does not have a winter model. (Sorry for my English) Crummy Peanut (talk) 05:45, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :Changes made in article. Jeff (talk· ) 19:40, May 22, 2016 (UTC)